girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-11-05 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Well. Well, well, well... isn't this interesting. Who is this new factor helping Agatha&co? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:39, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : It's someone who could walk up to the table next to Agatha and put down a heavy book without being noticed, therefore someone who can move silently. A smoke knight? Violetta? Magda??? But it's most likely the killer of Smokes, because it has to be someone who's been in Tobber's lab, or I suppose someone who witnessed the killing (hence maybe Violetta). Bkharvey (talk) 12:52, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Higgs appearing as Agatha calls for an all-powerful creature is funny. As is Tarvek's face in that panel. So, the big question is whether Agatha is showing hubris by even thinking about messing with the fabric of space, or whether this will really save the world from the Dreen. (And, to avoid getting yelled at by Fred again for overthinking, I'll refrain from comment on this "rift between dimensions" business.) Bkharvey (talk) 11:37, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :Higgs, who is a disguised Jaeger, is a damn good roadshow version of a demon, & Tarvek knows it! Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:54, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, Tarvek's face is funny. But why? Argadi (talk) 12:23, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :: I interpreted his expression as fear that Agatha was being the Sorcerer's Apprentice by speaking a spell -- that maybe she can say "Appear before me, all-powerful creature" and attract a Dreen. Higgs showing up with tea would make Tarvek relieved, not anxious. Bkharvey (talk) 12:35, November 5, 2018 (UTC) :: I think Higgs was trolling Tarvek by suddenly showing up right when Agatha said that line. Tryingtobewitty (talk) 20:36, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : The Dreen haven't given any indication they are a threat to the world. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:11, November 5, 2018 (UTC) : And why the talk of the Dreen? They have been around for awhile. This is what is traveling now! But the Castle also said that http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20140616 the previous visitors were banished... Of course, the Castle has been asleep for awhile.... SillyOne (talk) 16:00, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh. I've been thinking all those time-travelers are the same species, despite appearing in different forms, kind of like the Geister goddess. (If you think about three-dimensional cross-sections of multi-dimensional beings, it's not so very outlandish that they might look different under different circumstances. Kind of like ellipses and parabolas and hyperbolas.) Bkharvey (talk) 02:12, November 6, 2018 (UTC) :: P.S. If you look at the page after the one you linked, the castle says they wore hats, like the Dreen, but had lots of tentacles, like the one right at the beginning of the story. So I didn't come up with that idea out of nothing -- Gil certainly made the connection between "they had hats" and the Dreen when he had his epiphany at St. Szpac. Bkharvey (talk) 02:16, November 6, 2018 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure if this is what you're arguing, but it's been explicitly shown that the entities that Robur Heterodyne summoned were the Dreen, not some related species. And it's possible the Dreen have tentacles under their garments.--Geoduck42 (talk) 07:40, November 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Der Kestle said - more than the entity reaching into . My take is the Castle refered to the Dreen's long fingers as "tenticles". Robur Heterodyne seems to have summoned which seem to have been placed in the Paris vaults of the Corbettites along with his device. There was one Dreen in the vaults at which spoke to . The Wulfenbachs appear to employ . So - how did Klaus obtain his Dreen and why not all three in the Corbettite's possession? And why did the Dreen sent to stop and not do so? The Jägers were terrified of it and said it was unstoppable. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:34, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Munchkin Steampunk I've been admiring the artwork in that "Studio News" announcement, but I decided I should check with y'all on whether I'm admiring it for a true reason: I'm interested in the vertical blue thin ovals, almost line segments, above and below the aura around Agatha's weapon. They look like an abstracted version of water drops, so that the whole scary weapon turns into a Super Soaker, in keeping with the "Munchkin" in the game title, which I take to mean that it's meant for kids younger than ourselves. I'm assuming that this is meant to be subliminal -- they don't want to ruin the brand by making it explicitly harmless, but they do want it to feel harmless, at least to the parents who are considering gifting it to their kids. Am I cr--- No, we've already settled that. Am I thinking crazily on this specific point? Bkharvey (talk) 04:46, November 6, 2018 (UTC) : Munchkin here is in reference to a particular type of player in a table top RPGs and while it's fine to play with kids, it's targeted at all ages. I doubt that it would censor a death ray into a super soaker to be kid firenly, though it might do it to be funny. 06:54, November 6, 2018 (UTC)